


Mexico aftermath

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Jordan Parrish, Desk Sex, Dom Jordan Parrish, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mates, Peter Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski, Porn With Plot, Protective Jordan Parrish, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, handcuffed to the desk, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Jordan knows he is a Hell Hound and he knows that Stiles was bitten by Peter when the man was an alpha. But with Peter's attack in Mexico, he is not going wait he needs to make sure everyone knows who Stiles belongs to.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad come on!” Stiles yelled as he yanked at the handcuffs, he turned back to see his father and girlfriend leave together “DAD!” He yelled once again but it just fell on deaf ears, he frowning he grabbed his dad’s chair and sits down with Huff. He looked at the draws and raised an eye brown as he slides over in the chair and started to go through his draws. 

The first one opens without a problem they continued what Stiles would expect a box of paper clips, stapler and stables, pens, pencils and papers. All need and tidy he let out a huff as then went to a second draw and frowned “I knew it!” He mumbled as he pulled out half an eaten burger, scowling at the item he threw it into the bin.   
“Don’t you know what privacy means?” Came a voice, looking up Stiles saw Jordan looking at him; he frowned for a moment because he almost didn’t recognise his voice. But he soon smiled at his father’s Deputy, he tried to hide his blush as he looked down at the handcuff.   
“I’m the sheriff’s son being nosey is my thing.” He tells him, the man smirked as he walks into the offices. “Dude help me out here.” He lifts his arm up and the cuffs clunk against the metal bar on the desk, he stands up with a sigh.

The Deputy stared at the cuffs and it made Stiles a little uneasy “My dad’s way of punishing me.” Jordan’s head jerked up and looked at the teen his eyes seem dark as he looked at the teen whisky coloured orbs  
“Punishing you for what?” He asked as he closed and lock the office's door, Stiles watched him suddenly feeling very dry.   
“Ummm for going to Mexico and-and almost being killed.” He tells him, he felt nervous as he now watched the Deputy draw the blinds. “Ummm Parrish what are you doing?”   
“Did you tell him how Peter bit you?” He asked Stiles, widen as he put his hand to his shoulder where Peter had bitten him while he tried to help Scott.  
“W-What does it matter he isn’t alpha only Scott can turn me.” He felt worried as notices something wasn’t right with the Deputy. 

Suddenly Jordan was towering over him and looking down, he as so close that Stiles could smell like burning rosemary and leather which is an odd combo but it made Stiles shiver at the warmth of the smell. “Do you know how good you smell?” The teen blinked up at him and saw that Jordan’s eyes have turned bright burning orange.  
“Y-Your eyes.” He whispered, he took a deep breath as the Deputy stood close to him towering over him making Stiles feel small. “I have a girlfriend.” He mumbled weakly, Jordan chuckled as he ran his fingers long Stiles collar bone making him gasp as Jordan pulled Stiles shirt aside and looked at the scar on his shoulder.   
“Old bite from an old alpha,” Parrish smirked, as he hooked his fingers under Stiles' chin and got him to look up at him as he looked into those bright eyes. “I know your secret Stiles that you are hiding from your father.” 

The teen tried to back away but he forgot about the handcuffs as he fell forwards into the man’s chest. Jordan chuckled as Stiles scrambled to pull himself off Jordan and stared at the Deputy in fear. “H-How did you find out? The pack hasn’t told anyone…” He was stopped by Jordan slipping his hands under the teen’s shirt and placing them on his hips.   
“I can smell it on you.” He growled softly, as he leaned in and letting his mouth latch onto the scared bite. Stiles let out a whimper and closed his eyes his body his reacting his legs have started to wobble as those large hot hand hands touched his skin.   
“J-Jordan.” He whimpered “You’re not thinking clearly.”   
“I’m thinking perfectly clearly.” He smirked as he pulled his mouth away from Stiles' shoulder and growled softly as he suddenly yanked Stiles onto the desk.

Stiles felt the air get knocked out of him as he looked up at the Deputy climbed onto the desk and knelt over him. “Malia is a cover, isn’t she? As long as you two pretend to be together it throws your father off the scent so to speak but also any wolf, coyote or hellhound…” He grinned widely when he saw Stiles frown “I saw through it Stiles have done the moment you started to check me out in the station. “ He purred as he watched how Stiles' cheeks burned red. The sheriff desk was cleared of paperwork pens, Stiles was luck that the computer hasn’t fallen off …yet…his mind to him. “Are you worried about what he will think?”  
“No,” Stiles whispered he found his other hand being held above his head to join his other hand, as Jordan unlocks the cuffs only to loop it through the bar and change his other hand. “Hey no come on I don’t want to have sex on my dad’s desk!” He begged the last thing he needs is his father walking in on them. Jordan just grinned widely as he looked down at Stiles his hand now moving up the length of the teen’s body and growling at the hidden gem under all these layers.  
“You are beautiful.” He growled softly, Stiles open his eyes and looked up at him showing his amber eyes and the hellhound shivered at the look before him. 

Jordan latched his mouth Stiles throat and listens to the teen moan, and rocked his lips up towards him as he felt the Deputy ground down both of them now pressing their hard cocks together. “Oh god.” Stiles whimpered as he felt the slight scrape of his the hellhounds fangs on his skin driving him crazy, every part of his body wanted him to submit to the hound above him. There is a small part of his brain telling him this is wrong since being bitten he had to hid from other wolves because he is a sub. The pack wanted to keep him safe by making sure he was covered in the pack’s scent. But the moment Deputy walked into the station he sent Stiles weak at the knees, that is when he knew he needs more help. Malia was willing to help him only to hide her own secret that she won’t share with anyone. 

Snapping out of his thought he felt his jeans get yanked off his body and then dropped to the floor leaving him exposed to Jordan. Licking his lips the hellhound climbed back onto the table and skimmed his hands down Stiles creamy smooth thighs he could smell Stiles arousal he wondered how Stiles could handle not having a Dom to fill his every need. “Being a sub suits you.” He growled softly as he pushed his legs apart and looked down at the teen’s twitch hole and hard cock. Still fearing his father walking in and finding on them biting his bottom lips he looked at back at the orange eyes.  
“I-If you are going to fuck me just do it, stop teasing me and just get in me before my dad come back and find you ball deeps.” Jordan still didn’t do anything as he lowered his head to the Stiles' hip and nipped at his skin. “Please! You can torture me all you want later j-just…”  
“Say it?” He purrs as he moved up Stiles body and looked down at the bound teen under him. “Say it, Stiles, tell me how much you wanted me, how much you need me?” The teen sobbed as he suddenly felt the tip of the Deputy’s cock at his twitching rim.   
“I need you in me to fill m…my body.” He whimpered   
“Fill you how?” Jordan smirked as he pushed his cock in a little deeper but stopped making Stiles rock his hips down trying to get more of the Deputy’s cock in him.  
“GAAAH! FUCK JORDAN PLEASE FILL ME WITH YOUR COCK FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!” 

Push his hips he sent his cock deeper into Stiles’ body and watched as the teen’s eyes widen as his back arched off the desk. Letting out an inhuman growl Jordan buried his face into Stiles hoodie covered shoulder as he started to slam himself into the tight body under him. “Mine.” He snarled as his hands gripped Stiles hips tightly sure enough to leave bruises. He began to wonder why he even listens to Scott and Deaton about not having sex with Doms, he knows the reason but at this moment in time, he doesn’t care if the Hell Hound wants to put a litter in him.   
“J-Jordan.” He sobbed as he felt like he was on fire he didn’t think he would last not the way the hellhound was battering his prostate making him see stars as he gasped for breath.   
“My mate, not the alpha whelp not the Hales. But mine!” Came to another inhuman growl as Jordan ripped away Stiles shirt and hoodie off the teen’s shoulders and arms and then sunk his fangs deep into the sub’s throat. 

Stiles cried out as his body shook as his orgasm shook through him, without thinking he yanked his arms up breaking the bar on the desk and the handcuffs with them as he clawed at Jordan’s back. The hellhound pulled his mouth free from the teen’s shoulder and kissed him on the lips as he slammed into the teen one more time before he came inside of him. “O-Oh god.” Stiles chocked as his body shivered. Jordan licked the bite and nuzzled the side of the teen’s face.   
“My little wolf.” The hound purred as he nuzzled the side of Stiles' face.   
“J-Jordan?” Stiles whispered his name his voice little horsed, listening to his head up he looked down at the teen and smiled at him as he stroked the side of his mate’s face. His eyes were still bright amber with his fangs poking out under his top lips.   
“Shhh come on let’s get cleaned up before the sheriff finds us. I wanted to be able to tell him about us without us looking like we’ve been in a porno.” He chuckled as he kissed Stiles again and then pulled out of him and listen to him whimper.

They cleaned up and then dressed Jordan fixe the bar back to the desk just as Sheriff arrives back, Stiles' eyes widen as Jordan kisses the top of his head and unlocked the door. “Why was my door locked?” He asked, he looked at Stiles and then to his Deputy “Am I missing something?” He asked, just as Malia walks into the room and stood next to John.   
“Please tell you finally done it?” She asked Jordan, the hellhound smirked as he put his arms around Stiles' waist pulling him closer.  
“Done what?” John asked with a frown as he stared at the hand and let his eyes widen. Stiles wanted to yell at his fake ex-girlfriend but he couldn’t be bothered he was just enjoying being close to Jordan.   
“Sheriff there is something I need to tell you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The whole pack piled into Stiles living room, Stiles hide in the bathroom as he cleaned up after his desktop screwing. He sat on the edge of the bath freshly washed and in some clean clothes; he couldn’t help but think about the mess Peter had landed him in. Having to hide what he is from his dad just so Peter and any other crazy wolf that won’t turn him into a breeding bitch.   
…Flash back…  
Peter grinned at him; it made him feel cold at that look far too many teeth like a shark. He trapped him against the bonnet of the car as he ran his fingers over Stiles collar bone earning himself a shiver. “You could be so much more than just human.” He purred as he flashed his red eyes at him, it made Stiles swallow a a lump in his throat. “I can smell your fear.” He growled.  
“P-Peter stops.” Stiles whimpered “I just want to find Derek please!” He begged as he felt the alpha’s mouth on his throat. 

He could feel the scrape of the teeth cross his shoulders making Stiles squirm and sobbing as Peter relish the smell of fear coming from the smart mouth human. “And we will but I have something much more important to do right now than worry about my nephew.” He smirked as he licked up Stiles' throat.  
“Like dry humping me like a bitch in heat?” The teen snarled as he tried to push Peter off him but the alpha growled and held him down as he kept him pinned to the car.Before Stiles knew it he felt Peter buries his fangs into his shoulder, he started to hit the alpha on his shoulder and his face before his hand went to grab handfuls of the man’s hair and yanked at it. The alpha pulled his head back and howled, his eyes flashed red once again as blood dripped from his chin as he smacks Stiles hand away and pinned his arm down to the bonnet.

The alpha clamps his hand over Stiles' mouths to stop him from screaming; suddenly Peter was thrown off Stiles. Without anyone holding him up Stiles slipped down to the ground tears running down the side of his face. Scott snarled at Peter making the alpha chuckled as he licked his lips “I might have gone overboard.” He smirked.  
…..End of flashback….

John stood there staring at his son in horror, Stiles has just told everyone in the pack about the attack. Apart from Scott, Lydia and Malia, Derek and Deaton no one else knew about it. “W-Why was it kept a secret?” Melissa asked, Stiles sighed and he closed his eyes and looked down at the ground.  
“Many reasons,” Stiles mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I wanted to tell you Dad, but I got scared with the hunters out for any wolf blood especially with Gerard. Sorry Chris but your father… one scary crazy son of a bitch…”  
“Stiles!” John groaned at his son’s behaviour.   
“No no he’s right John my father was crazy and scary.” Chris mumbled as he smiled weakly at the teen “And I guess I didn’t make much of an impression either.”   
“Not really but you made it up.” Stiles tells him, he ran his finger through his hair and tried to gather his thoughts “And then Peter comes so I kept hiding.” He whispered as he looked at his father.

The teen took a peek at his mate and smiled weakly at him who was watching him closely “There was also the fact that Stiles is a sub-meaning he could carry pups.” Deaton says Stiles, frowned wishing the vet kept that to himself “It was decided for Stiles protection that he would pretend he was still human and his scent would be explained by the pack and Malia.”   
“So all this was to throw Peter off?” Kira asked, looking a little confused   
“Not just Peter,” Scott growled as he glared at Jordan.  
“He doesn’t remember biting Stiles and we wanted to keep it that way,” Lydia said Scott didn’t look happy as he watched Parrish smile at Stiles; he couldn’t help but feel jealousy at the thought that he got his sub. He knew he didn’t feel that way about Stiles but his wolf brain keeps telling him that Stiles is his.

John dragged his hands down the side of his face and frowned as he looked to his Deputy and wondered if he should fire him. He saw his Deputy hold out his hands to his son and the teen walks over to him. “So what happens now?” Mellissa asked nodding to Jordan and Stiles.  
“Well, chances are he is pregnant,” Deaton said, Stiles, looks wide eye at the vet and then looked at Jordan with a glare,   
“I couldn’t control myself.” He grinned as he pressed a kiss to Stiles' cheek and then nuzzled his throat with a soft purr. The teen sighed and looked at his father and wondered what he was thinking…most likely he needs a new desk…  
“John, what are you thinking?” Melissa asked as she rubbed his shoulder.  
“I need to burn my desk.”


End file.
